Floating boats and some small motorized carts are constantly subjected to the danger of being used by unauthorized persons. For example, the usual means of securing a boat to a wharf or a float is by means of a rope that is then tied about a cleat or a bit or a pile on the wharf. Rope can be easily untied or even cut by an ordinary knife and it is therefore desirable to provide a system wherein a higher security can be provided. In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,695, I suggested a device for securing a boat or the like which utilized wire with sleeves clamped on the wire. Unfortunately,it has been found that wire corrodes badly and can be more readily cut than some other materials and it is desirable, therefore, to utilize forged chain. Further it is more acceptable to use existing eyes and the like rather than fastening a special fitting to a boat that has only one purpose.
The instant invention provides hasp-like devices which are adapted to receive a padlock. The hasp-like devices are uniquely designed by being bent in U shape to receive readily a link of a chain or other securing means such as the bow eye of a small boat while a spring-loaded latch lug is hingedly arranged on the hasp-like device so that it may be swung out of position to permit the U-shaped body portion to receive a loop or chain link and into position across the U of the body to receive a securing device such as a padlock.